


Oh Captain, My Captain

by HeartEyes4Mariska



Series: Eight Days a Week [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Watching, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyes4Mariska/pseuds/HeartEyes4Mariska
Summary: Olivia wants Amanda to come in her office. Literally.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: Eight Days a Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098260
Kudos: 17





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note: I want to thank Rolivia Lover from Fanfic.net for commenting with this prompt. It was a very good one, and I liked writing it. Hope this is enjoyable. Don't hesitate to suggest things for this WIP, you never know what will speak to me!**

**Spoilers: None**

**Trigger warnings: Use of the "C-word"**

**Rating: Explicit**

**Oh Captain, My Captain**

It came like a Summer storm blowing in:

The air in the bullpen changed as Olivia swept through the entrance. The fluorescents buzzed louder, then flickered as if touched by the Captain's electricity.

The detectives at their desks shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact even as they wanted to look at her. Heavy, clipped steps clicking across the tiled floor. Just before the door to her office slammed shut, rattling on its hinges, four words that broached no arguments:

"Rollins! My office. Now."

Ripples trembled and spread across the surface of Lieutenant Tutuola's mug of coffee. "What'd you do now?" he asked lowly, his eyebrows climbing his forehead.

"Nothin'!" Rollins insisted. It was the truth; she had been keeping her nose clean. She looked toward the closed office with hesitation and curiosity.

"It was nice knowin' you," Fin muttered as Amanda rose to her feet.

The atmosphere inside the office was just as charged, it raised the hair on the nape of the detective's neck as she shut the door behind her. Behind the desk, Olivia Benson was Feminine power and deathly serious. Her glasses were on, her color was high – and her morning, apparently, was not going the way she wanted.

"What's up, Captain?" Amanda finally asked, unable to take Liv's dark brown stare any longer.

Instead of replying, Olivia rose from behind the desk and crossed back to the door, locking it. Then she jerked the blinds on the door closed in one forceful snap. Then the next two sets of blinds, as well: one pull. _Shhhhck_. This went on until all of the blinds were shut tight, leaving the two women locked into the office with the heavy silence.

"Amanda," the Captain said, returning to face her.

"Yes?"

Liv looked directly into the blonde's blue eyes as she spoke: "Take off your pants."

The silence was long then, as Rollins measured and evaluated Olivia's gaze. She considered a reply, then decided against it. Watching the other woman's face, Amanda reached to her waist and undid the button and zipper on her pants. They dropped to the floor once they were lowered past her hips, and she stood before the Captain in a pair of powder blue, lace panties.

Liv nodded as if this was something they normally did in the office on a Tuesday morning. She motioned in the direction of the couch on the far wall. "Go sit." While Amanda took her seat, Olivia rolled her office chair from behind the desk, across the room until it was about three feet or so from the sofa, then sat as well.

Squirming under the gaze that was now somewhat more appreciative than it was severe, Rollins was aware of Liv taking inventory. Why had she decided to wear pumps, today of all days? she wondered. "Now the panties," Captain Benson said, her voice a bit husky.

Amanda swallowed hard, standing up so she could comply. She stood in place once she was naked from the waste down, and she noticed Olivia lick her lips at the sight of the soft, trimmed blonde hair at the juncture of her thighs.

"Sit back down." Rollins sat. "Now pull your legs up, and brace your heels on the edge," Liv explained.

Amanda blushed furiously, shy at the realization of how exposed the position would make her, but did as directed. Her knees sagged apart as the heels of her pumps dug into the edge, and she felt the cool air of the room touching the heated surface of her most sensitive skin as her pussy spread open for easy viewing.

Olivia unbuttoned her suit jacket, leaning back in the wheeled chair, and Amanda finally allowed herself to return the heated gaze. The long-legged brunette was professional in navy pants and a crisp white blouse that buttoned just high enough to obscure her cleavage. Suede ankle boots were visible just under the cuffs of her pants as she repositioned in the chair, drawing one leg up to rest her ankle on the opposite knee. Her dark hair was swept into a curly ponytail that dangled over her shoulder.

"Touch yourself," Liv finally directed, watching intently, her dark-rimmed glasses pulled slightly down the bridge of her nose.

Rollins took a deep breath that exhaled on an excited shudder as she dropped her hand between her open knees, watching Olivia watching her. She spread herself open a little wider, circling her middle finger around her glistening, wet clit, getting comfortable.

"Are you wet?" Liv asked quietly.

"Yeah, I am," Amanda sighed, pushing her finger a little harder against the hard center of her clit. She grunted, bit her lip. Olivia shifted, watching.

Lower, she gathered more wetness at her entrance, coating her finger as she teased it in and out of her cunt. Just the tip, not even a whole finger. She preferred Liv's fingers, anyway.

"Christ, that's hot," Liv said, her own fingers straying to the buttons on her shirt.

The sight of Liv's cleavage sent Amanda's whole finger thrusting inside, conjuring up images of her mouth, wrapped around the brunette's dusky nipples.

A whimper escaped. Her forefinger took over the job of the middle, circling her clit as she fucked herself in tandem.

The rest of the buttons undone, Olivia parted the shirt so that Rollins could see the dip of her breasts, and the flat, dark muscles of her abdomen taut with want. Amanda's mouth opened on a protracted breath, and she added a second finger.

"Are you thinking of me?" Liv asked, and Amanda could only chuckle breathily, as if it was the most ridiculous question she'd ever heard.

The Captain scooted her chair a little closer, putting both legs down again as she unbuttoned her own pants. Rollins knew what would be under them, even before she tried craning her neck to see: sporty, CK boyshorts. Just the sight of the band between the opened zipper made her groan, rolling her eyes in desperation.

Both fingers were fucking fully now, and she was embarrassingly, soaking wet. The squelch of her finger-fucking, tight inside her as she clenched around them, seemed so loud in the quiet office. She could hear Olivia's breathing, speeding up as it shallowed, her own hand sneaking into those clean, white shorts to rub her straining, throbbing clit.

" _Oh, God,_ " Rollins gasped, her thumb grazing her own clit at the thought. "I'm going to ruin this couch," she whimpered.

"I'm the boss, I can get a new one," Olivia shrugged. She stroked herself with short, hard touches. She tapped roughly, her fingertip against her clit, her hips trembling. "Are you close?" she asked.

"S-so close," Rollins stuttered.

"Get over here."

The blonde didn't waste a moment, shooting up off the couch without hesitation. She straddled over Olivia's lap, careful not to tip them over, onto the rug. Hands swapped places, and suddenly Liv's fingers were inside her, thrusting, while Amanda's hand was deep in the boyshorts, fingers slipping between her boss's slick, engorged lips.

Rollins was panting, focused on not crying out, as Liv fucked her dripping pussy hard. When it was offered, she gladly muffled the sounds of her orgasm against the fingers of Olivia's other hand, slid into her mouth.

The sensation of Rollins, grinding against Liv's pelvis as she dripped down her fingers, got Liv's hips rocking tightly. She moved against Amanda's touch, growling into her own orgasm as quietly as possible.

When Amanda finally returned to her desk, redressed and her breathing back to normal, Fin eyed her curiously. "You two fightin' in there?" he asked. "You're awfully red."

"It was . . . heated," Rollins nodded, pulling papers in front of her.

"Damn. Hope I'm not next," he replied. Amanda choked on the snort she swallowed, forcing herself not to laugh aloud. "I think you'll be a'ight, Fin," she smiled.

**END**


End file.
